1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of protecting copyright of a digital video work.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the development of digital technology and Internet is blooming, various multimedia digital works (such as graphics, videoconference, and music, etc) are published through networks, so that people can obtain information or download programs from the network very easily. Thus, the copyright protection becomes a big issue that demands immediate attention and requires prompt solutions.
At present, obtaining information via Internet turns out to be a main cause of copyright infringement since the digital video work published on the network can be copied or downloaded, and played by any video player very easily. If these video works are designed to play in a certain specific player, then piracy can be prevented effectively. However, if a video work cannot be played by a general player, it may lose the effect of advertising such video work.
Further, since a digital work can be modified easily, therefore a copyright infringer can change the content of such digital work, and delete the copyrighted information of the original work. Thus, it makes the collection of evidence very difficult. A method must be figured out to disable the playing function once the copyrighted information of the original work is destroyed, or makes it difficult for the copyright infringer difficult to discover or eliminate the copyrighted information of the original work in order to keep a strong evidence of the piracy.